


Свет

by eivalance



Series: Works in Russian / Работы на русском [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivalance/pseuds/eivalance
Summary: Драббл депрессивного эпизода.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Works in Russian / Работы на русском [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815691
Kudos: 2





	Свет

**Author's Note:**

> Перенос со старого аккаунта на фикбуке.

Эвен, в глубине своего раскорёженного мозга, понимает, что ему нечего стыдиться. Он понимает, что за каждый эпизод ему не стоит стыдиться, но иногда, особенно в моменты особо безжалостной депрессии, ему хочется зарыться лицом в подушку и кричать, потому что больше нет сил помнить. Он делал это всё. Он ранил людей. Он ранит людей. Он — одна большая неприятность в их жизнях.

Без него им было бы лучше. Зачем он вообще появился?

Ему как будто что-то давит на грудь, и дышать тяжело пиздец, но, по-хорошему, зачем дышать? Всё равно умрём. Все. Может быть, даже завтра.

Исак дремлет рядом, и его пальцы почти невесомо касаются запястья Эвена. В месте прикосновения кожа горит, как будто к ней приложили раскалённую кочергу. На лице Исака лежат сюрреалистичные тени, создаваемые лампой на тумбочке. Эвен боится выключать свет. Ему кажется, что, едва наступит полная темнота, произойдёт нечто ужасное и необратимое.

Проснувшийся Исак смотрит на него и улыбается уголками губ, и он настолько невероятно тёплый и уютный, что Эвену хочется взвыть. Он ранит этого мальчишку. Он причиняет ему боль. Он. Во. Всем. Виноват.

Исак гладит его по волосам. Исак очерчивает пальцами черты его лица. Исак светится мягким сиянием, какое бывает у ангелов, и Эвен понимает, что окончательно сошёл с ума, раз решил, что достоин этого мальчишки.


End file.
